


Особые поручения

by Anonymous



Series: Аннигиляция [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Fuck Continuity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, fuck timelines, muh bbz, reverse striptease, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Особые поручения

– Если ищешь, что на себя накинуть, – глянь в шкафу.

Флэш, собиравшийся улизнуть из каюты незаметно, чертыхнулся и замер: он был уверен, что Питер Квилл спит без задних ног. Сукин сын даже не шевельнулся – так и продолжал лежать, повернувшись к выходу спиной. 

– Сверху, – сонно продолжил Питер, – верхняя полка. Возьми рубашку, штаны, что хочешь.

– Зачем они мне? – недоумевающе спросил Флэш. – У меня есть симбиот.

Питер перекатился на другой бок и взглянул на него из-под ресниц. Простыня сбилась ему в ноги, и Флэш стыдливо отвёл взгляд. Стыдиться было глупо, но бороться с воспитанием – просто бесполезно. 

– А ты всё равно достань рубашку, – сказал он, даже не подумав о том, чтобы прикрыться.

В каюте было прохладно, Флэш мог поклясться, что чувствует, как от Квилла пышет жаром. У него была ненормальная температура тела. Должно быть, сувенир от нечеловеческой родни.

У Бетти имелась любимая присказка для таких ситуаций: «Проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет». Когда Флэш возмущённо вскидывался, Бетти обычно хлопала его по щеке и говорила: «Не воспринимай всё так буквально, солнышко, эта фраза подходит к чему угодно – не только к сексу».

Поэтому Флэш отодвинул дверь шкафа и потянулся наверх. Вслед за рубашкой на него посыпались пакеты, он отпрыгнул и сердито выругался под ехидный смешок Квилла.

– Что это за чертовщина?

– Сюрприз. – Питер зевнул и сел, почёсывая затылок, отчего его примятые подушкой волосы встали дыбом. – Разворачивай.

Взгляд, которым одарил Флэша Питер, был почти ласковым, или – скорее всего – просто мутным со сна. Сложно было применить слово «ласковый» к Питеру Квиллу.

Флэш со вздохом принялся распаковывать пакеты, вытаскивая оттуда одежду – военную форму, как оказалось. Тёмно-синяя ткань была жёсткой, совершенно неразношенной, хоть и качественной на вид. Флэш мог сказать – со всем своим опытом ношения военной формы.

– Что это? – повторил он вопрос, расправляя на кровати китель.

Он мало чем отличалась от земной одежды: Флэш был уверен, что видел нечто подобное в учебниках истории, только не такого яркого цвета.

– Это моя форма, – пояснил Питер, тронув кончиками пальцев ярко-алые ленты. Ими были оторочены и китель, и штаны. 

Флэш удивлённо поднял бровь: он не припоминал, чтобы Питер Квилл носил какую бы то ни было форму – только экзоскелеты разных расцветок и порядком потрёпанную гражданскую одежду.

– Не делай такое лицо, – ухмыльнулся Питер, – когда-то Стражи были почти военной командой. Теперь эта форма – что-то типа парадно-выходного варианта. Правда, она мне ни разу не пригодилась. Жаль. Старина Старлорд никому нахрен не сдался. 

Питер перегнулся через распластанный на кровати китель и схватил Флэша за загривок, наклоняя к себе. Флэш почти ждал, что сейчас он его поцелует, но вместо этого Питер сказал ему: «Одевайся» и отпихнул в сторону.

– С чего вдруг? – не понял Флэш.

– Просто так. Почему нет?

Потому что Флэш научился не верить ни единому квилловскому «просто так».

– Ну же, Юджин? – Питер обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – А потом мы пойдём в душ, и я тебе отсосу. – Он поднял руку с прижатыми к ладони большим пальцем и мизинцем. – Слово скаута.

– Откуда ты вообще знаешь про скаутов? – ворчливо спросил Флэш, заранее прекрасно зная, что в этой словесной перепалке Питер победит. 

Он напялит на себя эту чёртову форму.

– Я родился на Земле, – ответил Питер. – Ну же, Юджин. Неужели тебе не интересно самому?

Флэш выдохнул через нос, старательно отводя глаза, и приказал Веному отступить. Его кожи коснулся холодный кондиционированный воздух. Тело передёрнуло дрожью.

Он присел на край кровати, чувствуя плечом квилловский жар, и принялся натягивать штаны. К его удивлению, они были туговаты в поясе.

– Я был помельче в талии. Тяжёлые голодные времена. – Питер блеснул зубами. Он смотрел на Флэша неотрывно, словно наблюдал самое интересное зрелище в своей жизни. – Но это неважно. Давай помогу.

Он с поразительной ловкостью сел Флэшу на колени и принялся возиться с пуговицами. Флэш выругался сквозь зубы: Квилл будто случайно провёл сквозь ткань ладонью по его полувставшему члену.

Обычно Питер не застёгивал на нём штаны, а расстёгивал. Это совершенно точно не должно было так сильно его заводить.

– Ремень, – с ухмылочкой сказал Питер, приобнимая Флэша за пояс, чтобы протолкнуть ремень в шлейки. Он потянул на себя оба конца, тела их соприкоснулись, кожа прошлась по грубой ткани.

– Какой молодец, – полушёпотом сказал Питер и погладил его по щеке, прежде чем соскользнуть с колен на пол. – Давай, натягивай рубашку и китель. С гетрами я тебе, так и быть, помогу.

Трясущимися руками Флэш расправил рубашку и вдруг остановился, стискивая её в руках. Питер сидел у его ног, расцепляя липучки на гетрах. Волосы его сияли золотом; у корней они были чуть темнее, будто не успели выгореть на солнце. Кожа Питера, на плечах и спине, была неправдоподобно гладкой. Должно быть, залечили какой-то суперпродвинутой космической пластикой: сложно было поверить, что война не оставила на теле Квилла ни одной метки.

Питер мотнул головой, убрав волосы с глаз, и взглянул Флэшу в лицо.

– Так и будешь сидеть? – спросил он и, выпрямившись, забрал рубашку. – Поднимайся.

– Мне всё это не нравится, – заметил Флэш.

– Не ври. – Питер накинул ему на плечи рубашку, помог просунуть в рукава руки и начал её застёгивать.

– Симбиот мог сделать такую форму за пару секунд.

– Тоска, – поморщился Питер.

Он ладонями разгладил складки на рубашке. Флэшу едва не прикусил себе кончик языка, когда Питера с издевательской небрежностью коснулся его сосков.

– Да, – задумчиво сказал Квилл, не убирая рук. – Согласен. Нужно было поддеть под рубашку майку. Теперь китель.

Форма и впрямь чуть-чуть жала в плечах; Питер Квилл, на которого шили эту одежду, был меньше, чем Флэш Томпсон. Зато длина была в самый раз – и штанин, и рукавов.

Глядя на него, Питер улыбался как ненормальный.

– Красавчик, – сказал он, поправляя ворот.

– И что, – протянул Флэш, чувствуя, что горло его пересохло, – теперь всё это придётся снимать?

– Я передумал насчёт душа.

– Эй!..

– Да и скаутом я никогда не был. Сядь.

И когда Флэш сел, Питер опустился между его ног и потёрся щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра. 

– Если хочешь, конечно, мы можем пойти... – начал было он, но Флэш его перебил:

– Просто заткнись.

– Да-да, мой капитан.

Ему не следовало этого говорить, а Флэшу не следовало так сильно возбуждаться от этой фразы. Питер постоянно нёс какую-то чушь и не мог заткнуться даже в постели – особенно там. Словно в нём постоянно на полную мощь работал радиоприёмник, настроенный на волну старого доброго «Бедлама». 

Парой минут назад, стоя точно так же на коленях, Питер застёгивал ему штаны, быстро, со сноровкой. Расстёгивал он их с нарочитой медлительностью, не сводя с Питера глаз, и так же, не сводя глаз, он подтянулся ближе и взял член Флэша в рот.

Флэш услышал хриплый стон и с запозданием понял, что стонал он сам, как с запозданием понял, что зло тянет Питера за волосы. Тот с силой насадился глоткой на член, пока головка не упёрлась в стенку. Мышцы горла сократились, Питер полузастонал-полузасмеялся, и от прошедшей по члену вибрации у Флэша окончательно снесло голову. 

Свободной рукой Питер смахнул с глаз светлые пряди и взглянул вверх. Флэш почувствовал, что по шее его вверх пробирается жар, поднимая дыбом короткие волоски на затылке. Питер насаживался с силой и медленно подавался назад. 

Удовольствие затопило Флэша целиком, от кончиков пальцев до лица, сжало липкими кольцами. Он стиснул сильнее влажные от пота волосы Питера, оттянул их, наверное, слишком сильно, потому что тот отстранился со свистящим шипением, выпустив изо рта член. 

Он ухмыльнулся – уголки влажных раскрасневшихся губ дёрнулись – и поднялся, тесно прижимаясь к Флэшу голым животом. 

Ладонью он обнял оба их члена и прижался к губам Флэша открытым ртом – раньше, чем тот смог возразить или сдвинуться. Пальцы сжались, он начал двигать рукой – вверх-вниз, грубыми жёсткими рывками, и всё его тело двигалось вслед за рукой, тёрлось и цеплялось за ткань. 

Флэш отключился на какое-то время, а потом вдруг поймал себя на унизительном поскуливании. Глотка была сухой, как бумага. Он облизал губы, почувствовав во рту привкус своей же смазки, всхлипнул, задрожал и кончил – с протяжным сиплым стоном, почувствовав, как под пальцами содрогаются рёбра Питера. 

Мышцы всего тела расслабились, Флэша захлестнула усталость. Он бестолково и беспорядочно пошарил по телу Питера ладонями, то ли поглаживая, то ли отталкивая, и Питер со смехом уткнулся носом ему в шею. 

Он сдвинулся и отёр о китель перепачканную ладонь. У Флэша не нашлось сил возражать – он и сидел-то с трудом.

– Никуда не годится, – с притворным огорчением сказал Питер. Он улыбался, и хотя волосы его были влажными, и сам он – взмыленным, усталым он не выглядел. – Всё же придётся сходить в душ.

Никакого душа, хотел сказать Флэш, хватит с меня фирменных квилловских душей. Но ему так мучительно хотелось содрать с себя намокшую и тесную форму, пропахшую мускусом и едким запахом пота, что он согласен бы перетерпеть что угодно. 

В рамках разумного.

Питер слез с него и потянулся, с удовольствием, напрягая мышцы, и Флэш с потрясением прозревшего слепца понял, какой же тот красивый. По человеческим меркам – Флэш не разбирался в спартанских. Высокий, поджарый, с военной выправкой: такому пошла бы офицерская форма. У людей имелась склонность любить красивых военных. 

И Флэш скорее отгрыз бы себе руку, чем признался бы в этом вслух. 

– Что? – вдруг спросил Питер.

– Что? – не понял Флэш. 

– Сидишь и пялишься, как на призрака. – Он с хрустом размял спину и пошёл в сторону душа. – Поднимайся, Юджин, воды не хватит на двоих. Рискуешь пойти завтракать как есть. 

Он хмыкнул. 

– Хотя Гаморе бы понравилось.


End file.
